


Love Trap

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Kaya (Musician), Moi Dix Mois, Schwarz Stein, X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started as a cruel joke, a lesson to control an out of control egomaniac. The only problem was, Kaya didn't actually want to hurt hide at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morbidprose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=morbidprose).



Even wearing a school uniform Kaya could easily be picked out from a crowd by his Gothic jewellery and dark eye make-up. It singled him out, marked him as different but he was different in a way that also meant he fitted in perfectly with the other Goths in the school. They hung out a lot together even out of school. There outfits just as dark as their taste in jewellery and accessories. A small group, but a loyal and friendly one.

“If it isn't the god of the school.” Hora said, his voice dripping in sarcasm as he stared across the room at the blond who had just entered. Yoshiki, student president and all around the perfect student. He was popular, well behaved and the exact opposite of every boy who sat at this table.

“Which god?” Kaya asked, glancing over disappointed that it was just Yoshiki. He'd been hoping it would be the leader of the drama and music clubs. The one student even more popular than Yoshiki, but wilder and less inclined to stick to the rules. He was one of Yoshiki's closest friends, and together they were unstoppable.

“The blond one.” Hora replied as he pulled out a music magazine and began flipping through it. His disinterest rather false as he had felt the need to comment on Yoshiki's appearance. Secretly Hora had wanted to be in the student council, but he had never even applied. A fear of facing the fact that they just weren't popular perhaps.

Kaya was about to call him out on this when the pink haired god entered the room. His heart beat rapidly in excitement as he watched hide, it was a crush and he wouldn't deny it if any of his friends figured him out. They all knew he was gay, they didn't care. They were just cool like that.

Beside hide were two girls, the head cheerleader and a girl who had the lead in the last school play. They were both so desperate for hide's attention that it was pathetic. All because the Spring Ball was coming up and they wanted to be Spring Queen to hide's King. It was more or less sure hide would win, the only way he could lose would have been if Yoshiki was running. He wasn't though, as an organiser he had taken himself out of the competition. Most likely in support of his friend, than any true desire for fairness.

“They're like mosquito's, if he doesn't swat them away they'll drink him dry.” Mana spoke up, his disgust towards hide stronger than Hora's had been towards Yoshiki. His friends disliked both men, finding them fake and false but Kaya didn't quite agree. There was nothing wrong with fitting in, nothing wrong with being normal.

“Everyone, listen up!” hide shouted across the noisy room, causing a scene yet again. Kaya could almost literally see the dark cloud over his table as his friends all looked at the drama king with scorn. “I have an announcement to make.”

“Silence for the King!” one of the other popular boys called out and as hide might as well have been a king the room actually went silent.

“I have a problem.” hide declared, dramatically as always. “So many lovely ladies want to take me to the ball, but I'm just one man. What am I to do?”

“A contest!” his friend shouted out. Off course, this was all staged wasn't it. Even Kaya was growing annoyed now. hide was a god, but he didn't have to be so egotistical about it.

“A contest!” hide repeated, as if he had just thought of it. “On Saturday I will be hosting a pageant in the school hall. The winner will have the privilege of being my date for the ball.”

“Is he for real?” Hora whispered. It seemed he was because leaflets were being distributed by hide's court as the pink haired King named his two fellow judges.

“One of you might have a pretty sister.” one of the boys announced as he dropped the leaflet on Kaya's table. “Well, step sister maybe.”

“If I had a sister I wouldn't let her near a man like him.” Hora scoffed, opening himself to another snide remark before they were left alone.

“His ego.” Kaya complained, he had been referring to the boy but his friends seemed to think he meant hide. His crush was being ripped apart before him, but how could he defend a man who behaved like that?

“I think we should sabotage his competition. Wouldn't it be hilarious if a man won?” Hora joked. Only his joke was taken seriously and suddenly they were discussing which one of them would look best in women's clothes.

“No way!” Mana declared. “I am not ending up going to the ball with hide, forget it.”

“But Mana,” Hora complained. “You'd look so good.”

“I'll do it.” Kaya spoke up, startling everyone including himself. Cross dressing wasn't something he had ever wanted to try, but dating hide? He liked the idea of that very much.

 

hide sat at the judges desk feeling rather smug with himself. This was the perfect way to turn multiple girls down without being the bad guy. The whole contest was rigged off course, he would pick a girl and they would all vote for her. The rest of the day would be spent watching pretty girls perform. Besides him Yoshiki was sat cool and collected besides their mutual friend Toshi, who was vice president on the school council and pretty much Yoshiki's second in all other manners of life along with it.

“Any ideas who you'll pick?” Yoshiki whispered, his voice low and unnoticed among the students who had come to watch, what had quickly become an event even more popular than the school ball. There was just something about girls on a catwalk that teen boys loved.

“I've narrowed it down to two.” hide replied, but before he could say more his chosen host Sugizo, a boy almost as wild as hide himself, called out the name of the first girl. This round was all about formal wear and was being done like a models catwalk. An excuse for many girls to show off their dresses for the dance. He settled back and enjoyed the show, only reacting when he saw the seventh girl. He had no idea who she was, but she was stunning in white.

“That's a man.” Yoshiki whispered, “One of the Goths, up to no good.”

“Are you sure?” hide asked, but the question was rather pointless. Off course Yoshiki could tell, he dressed in drag every weekend himself. The straight laced student president had more than a few secrets, but hide knew all off them.

“I'm sure.” Yoshiki replied. “Shall we disqualify him?”

“No, he's going to win.” hide declared with a smile. Whatever Kaya was playing at, he was the one who would end up with the last laugh.

 

Kaya knew he had rocked the first round, he had even enjoyed walking the catwalk. The second round had been a talent show, his dance routine had been too simple, too easy to forget when other girls had genuine talent and skills he could only dream off. That was why it had been a shock when he had got through to the final round. He was a finalist? It was all beginning to feel real now. He was doing this to make a fool of his crush. Why had that ever felt like a good idea? His friends didn't seem to have any problem encouraging him on.

“Problem.” Juka declared, one of Kaya's friends but not one he was particularity close with. “The next round is an outfit that represents you. hide will never pick a Goth.”

“I have other interests you know!” Kaya complained.

“Leave it to me,” Mana spoke up. “ I have an idea.”

The outfit Mana found for him was gorgeous, Kaya realised an hour later as his friends helped him dress in a black and silver kimono that had a subtle monochrome cherry blossom patten around the edges. It was feminine, it was dark and it made him stand out from the other girls who had gone to far expressing their interests on their clothes. He was many things, but the one Mana had chosen to represent him was Japanese. So simple, and yet so clever at the same time.

He walked across the stage all smiles and elegance, aloof and above this silly competition. He wanted to be remembered, different and to stand out. He wasn't here to please hide or chase after him like a silly little school girl. He was here to teach hide a lesson, that he couldn't always be on top. Win or lose he had kept his dignity and that was what mattered.

His mood broke the second his name was called as the winner. He had no idea the competition was fixed, no idea that hide was planning to get his revenge. His excitement was genuine as he took hide's hand and was lead away from the school hall. He expected to be taken out somewhere where they could talk, instead they entered the empty staff room and took a seat on the comfortable sofa inside. This was it wasn't it? The point when he was meant to make a fool of hide. Though hadn't that moment passed? It should have been public, he just lost his nerve and now hide was here, so close that he could hear him breathe. He had no desire to do anything that might hurt him.

He was going to have to tell hide wasn't he? Let him know it was all a joke. Before he got a chance warm lips were pressed against him and they were kissing. His senses lost he clung to the older boy, knowing he should push him away. He hadn't realised hide would be like this, so demanding and so desperate. They hadn't even spoken a word between them but the pink haired man didn't seem to care. His hands were wandering now, up his thigh, cupping his crotch and stroking him so gentle. hide didn't react. That was what Kaya realised in the heated passion. Hide knew he was a man? Then why had he won? Was he supposed to have freaked out by this? hide was attempting to make a fool out of him, he'd seen right through the plan. Only he hadn't reacted and now his secret was out.

“hide, wait.” Kaya whispered, the cocky smile on hide's face proving his theory. In the end he was the one being played.

“What's the matter? Don't you want me inside you?” hide teased. It was obvious he was trying to freak him out. He wasn't supposed to be aroused by the idea.

“Since when were you gay?” Kaya demanded. This game of gay chicken had fallen flat, neither of them were freaked out in the slightest by kissing another boy.

“I'm not.” hide replied. “I'm just not picky.”

“Oh?” Kaya replied stunned. Had he somehow ended up really being hide's date for the school dance? It seemed crazy, but the pink hair should have been his first clue that hide wasn't entirely straight.

“You wanted to freak me out.” hide replied. “Get some kind of reaction? Too bad. My friend saw through your costume within seconds. You're not the only cross dresser in the school.”

“Who?” Kaya asked, but hide shook his head. He wasn't going to reveal who had figured him out then. His loyalty was rather unexpected. He'd never seen hide as the caring type, but there was more to him that the fun loving guy on the surface. He had depth to his character and Kaya could only feel ashamed at the way he had judged him so harshly. hide was a lot more than just a pretty face. “My friends thought it was a good idea. Just like you thought it would be a good idea to freak me out?”

“Well, you're my date to the dance now.” hide declared with a wink and a smile. “So shall we get to know each other better?”

“We should.” Kaya agreed, his heart racing in anticipation. hide wanted to go to the dance with him? It hardly seemed real. Even more surreal was hide's lips on his, he had meant sex hadn't he? Or at least along those lines. He was a virgin, but hide wasn't. It wasn't just that he was older, he knew his way around a man's body in a way that screamed that he was far from innocent. Off course the popular boy had previous partners, it would be crazy to think otherwise. It meant he had a lot of catching up to do. Still he happily kissed hide back, allowing the other to touch him where he pleased until it all came too much and he jumped off the sofa, the kimono now hanging open and falling off his shoulders.

“Kaya?” hide asked, he seemed surprised that the younger boy had pulled away.

“We can't, not here.” Kaya explained as he tried to reassembles his clothes.

“Why not, I’ve done it before.” hide replied.

“In the staff room?” Kaya asked surprised. hide really had no respect for authority did he? It was exciting to think about the places the older boy might have had sex in.

“Yes.” hide replied, he didn't need to say any more. “Let me guess, you're not used to sleeping with men? That's OK, I can be gentle.”

“I'm not sure we should.” Kaya complained, but when hide embraced him he couldn't think of a good reason why not. He had lost his sanity hadn't he? This was far from how he had planned to lose his virginity, and yet it felt so right. A beautiful and popular man, who didn't care that he was inexperienced. The boy he had been crushing on all year. This was an opportunity he couldn't afford to pass up.

As if sensing Kaya's willingness, hide lifted Kaya up, perching him on a window sill and sliding his hand over his crotch. His fingers were gentle, but firm, teasing pressure points that made Kaya moan out loud. It felt so good, even he hadn't realised he could be pleasured like this.

He felt his underwear been pulled away, and he didn't mind in the slightest. He had consented to this, made the decision and now he was going to enjoy the moment. No shame or fear, just pleasure and fun. The exposure was worth it, hide's touch was intensified now and his moans became less reserved. He had dreamed of a moment like this ever since the day he had realised he was gay. His eyes shut, his breathing quickened and the pleasure washed over him making him feel warm and so very happy until he came with a cry of hide's name.

Blushing slightly now, he watched hide run his finger through the cum, gasping in surprise as the finger buried itself inside him. This was it then wasn't it? He was getting everything from hide all at once, it was a shock but not as much as the pleasure that suddenly had him crying out.

“Feels so good.” he whispered, stunned that anything could feel like this. hide seemed amused by his confession, the grin turning him into a demon of seduction. He was just hide's toy, to be played with and teased as the pink haired man saw fit. Well that was perfectly fine with him.

“Wait, I'll get a condom.” hide ordered as he headed over to the bag he had abandoned by the sofa. At least he was prepared then, just another advantage of knowing what he was doing. He had soon returned, gently sliding his way into Kaya holding him close the whole time. hide was far from selfish, every movement he made was designed to pleasure them both. He really had been a good choice for his first time. With hide Kaya feared nothing.

Clinging to his partner they moaned together, a frantic passionate pace that was at the same time gentle and comforting. Kaya finally understood why people loved sex so much, it was amazing and not something he would have wanted to wait around for. It was hide's orgasm that sent him over the edge, coating both their stomachs with his cum before he had even realised what was happening. How could this be over? Even as hide moved away his body craved more.

“Here, clean yourself up.” hide ordered handing him a wet wipe. Wordlessly Kaya obeyed, puling his clothes back on and feeling empty inside. It had felt so good, but reality was already making it's way back in.

“Did you mean it, that I was your date for the dance?” Kaya asked, his voice sounding pathetic to his own ears.

“Off course.” hide replied. “After sex like that you'll find it impossible to get rid of me.”

“I was good?” Kaya asked, surprised and delighted by this news.

“Off course.” hide replied, pausing with his bag resting on one shoulder. “I've made you worry. I'm not good at romance, not good with saying sweet words but I don't want this to be a one time thing.”

“I don't want it to be either.” Kaya replied accepting the offered hand and walking out of the school with hide by his side. They were dating then, weren't they? It wasn't the romance he had dreamed off, but maybe his dreams had been wrong all along? Perhaps what he wanted was someone who would take him on a wild ride and that man could only be hide. So, whilst hide had said nothing romantic all day, the firm and gentle grip of the hand in his own proved to Kaya that he was no longer alone.


End file.
